The Hylian Incident ch5
by Morphius904
Summary: The whole story comes to a climactic ending!!!


THE HYLIAN INCIDENT-By Morphius904 

Chapter 5 

Vegeta and Goku flew towards the Droid Control Ship orbiting high above the planet Hylia. Goku was eager to help, but Vegeta did it simply because he had nothing really better to do...and he wanted to get this overwith as quickly as possible. 

Goku caught sight of a docking bay the two could creep into the ship through, but, of course, the ever-violent Vegeta had other plans. He powered up and started firing massive energy balls at the control ship's upper decks. The control ship's 40 turbolazer towers swiveled about and fired. Vegeta dodged them all with ease, blasting more bolts, this time at the ship's lower decks. 

Goku took the opportunity to sneak inside the ship through the docking bay. Unfortunately for him, a brand new invasion squad was standing ready to launch, as well as thousands of droid fighters. Goku fired on the droid landing ship, tearing it to pieces and igniting the entire bay with a massive explosion. He flew through that explosion, using it as cover to sneak into the transmission center. 

***** 

Obi-Wan Kenobi and Qui-Gon Jinn fought side by side against a horde of advancing droids. They cut droid after droid down in an effort to break through them and get to the transmitter sitting at the base of Death Mountain. But more and more droids kept coming. Hurry up, Goku and Vegeta, thought Obi-Wan. We need to get this overwith before reenforcements arrive. 

***** 

Link rode on his horse, Epona, at the fastest speed the horse could go, tearing towards Hyrule Castle. He intended to ask Princess Zelda to fly him to Tyrius, the moon that orbited closest to the Gate, and also to ask her to aid him in shrinking the gate. He hoped he would get there in time to stop more droid control ships from entering the system... 

***** 

After minutes of searching, Goku found the Transmission Center, the place from which all the droids were sent their orders. Goku powered up and landed, intending to destroy all the transmitters and then exiting the ship, and going to the planet's surface to help destroy the remaining ones. 

Goku walked to the center of the room, looking around at all the transmission dishes. He started to build up an attack...and just then he was struck from behind with a forceful kick that sent him flying. 

Goku landed and jumped back up, facing his attacker. That attacker was none other than the infamous Darth Maul. "Who the heck are you?" asked Goku. Maul just sneered, and raised his hands before him. The familiar purple energy began crackling between his fingers. Goku felt Maul powering up, so he did the same. His entire body began to ripple with red energy. 

Then the battle began. Goku attacked first. He fired a massive ball of red energy at Maul, which he easily dodged. He landed and returned the attack with a bolt of purple energy. Goku jumped aside, bounced off a nearby transmission dish, and leapt at Maul. But Maul caught him as he flew in for a kick, and threw him into the wall. 

Wow, this guy's strong, Goku thought as he stood up and prepared for Maul's attack. Hope I can hold him off long enough to destroy these transmission dishes...and then get out of here! 

***** 

"Zelda!" Link yelled to Zelda's window in the castle courtyard. Zelda came running up. Her face lit up like a lightbulb as she leapt out the window and floated gently to the ground using her magic. 

"Link!" she yelled and she ran up and grabbed Link in her biggest hug yet. "It's been so long! What have you been up to? How are you? How's Malon? What about Navi? Do you still hang out with her? God, it's so good to see you!!!!" 

"Zelda," Link said between gasps for breath, "I need your help." 

Zelda backed away at this, hearing the seriousness in his voice. "...Does this have to do with the Trade Federation?" she asked reluctantly. 

"Yes, it does. A massive counter-attack is already underway...but we are a primary part of preventing them from returning." 

"What do we have to do?" 

"Well, we have to fly out to the Gate..." 

"No! I will not go out there! Space is scary! Father told me to never to use my powers to go there! Especially not to the Gate!" 

"Listen, damnit! It's either break on of your daddy's precious rules...or the damn Trade Federation army comes and obliterates us all!! Now are you gonna help me or not?!?!" Link was angry...she was always acting like a little girl. 

Zelda thought for a while about this...she didn't like the Trade Federation one bit...but she didn't want to break a rule... 

"Zelda, please...it's now or never..." Link said, looking her straight in the eye. 

She returned the gaze and said, with renewed adulthood, "Let's do it." 

And with that, Link and Zelda, gaming's most famous couple, floated up into space to save the world of Hylia. 

***** 

Vegeta was really pounding the ship hard...it was rocking the Transmission deck hard as Goku and Maul continued to battle. They had locked in a vicious hand-to-hand battle, now, fists flying every which way. For every attack Goku launched, he was forced to block two. Maul was indeed a worthy opponent...he was almost stronger even than Goku! Maul sneered...he had had enough of this pointless battling. He grabbed Goku's arm on his next attack and threw him again into a wall. Then he removed his saber from his belt and activated it. He walked slowly towards Goku as he slowly tried to stand. 

Goku decided he better just do this, and get it over with. But he'd need to get away from Maul. He flew into the air, flying past Maul's head, just barely missing the lightsaber the Maul swung overhead. 

He flew outside into space, where Vegeta was still pounding away at the ship; half of it was a battered hulk of metal that rather looked like swiss cheeze. Goku, under Vegeta's distraction, managed to create a spirit bomb with all the power of all of Hylia and the mighty sun of the Hylian star system. He threw the bomb directly at the docking bay he had snuck in through. 

Moments later, the ship was rocked from internal explosions, and soon was ripped apart. 

"Nice work, Kakarott," said Vegeta. 

"Thanks," said Goku. "Now, let's get down to the surface and help Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon finish off the droids! And let's pray that Link and Zelda can shrink the Gate before more ships get here." 

And with that they both flew at top speed towards the surface of the planet. 

***** 

Link and Zelda floated just before the Gate, an interstellar wormhole that connected the universes toghether, forming them into the Multiverse. It was a beautiful swirling gateway of blue and red energy. Zelda had already begun to chant her magical spells. Link began his. 

A bright stream of white light sprang from both of them straight at the gate. Slowly, it began to shrink. They didn't stop until it was barely big enough for Link to fit through. Then the floated silently away, to exhausted to say anything or even open their eyes. 

***** 

Qui-Gon Jinn's lightsaber swiftly and skillfully cut through the last planetside transmitters. The last of the droids fell to Earth. "Well, that wasn't so hard, now, was it?" mused Obi-Wan, putting his saber away. Qui-Gon smiled as he put his saber away. Not far away, Link and Zelda landed and immediately Zelda fell to the ground. Link gave her his last fairy-in-a-bottle. She'd be fine. 

The group met in Kakariko Village for parting words. "So...I guess this is it," said Goku. 

"Yes, I suppose it is," Qui-Gon replied. They all shook hands and parted ways...none of them could stand long goodbyes. Goku and Vegeta took off, flying back towards Earth for a nice rest. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan jumped into their small one-man sleeping pods(about as big as Link) and took off as well. Link and Zelda both went back to the castle for a long nap. Everyone was glad it was finally over. But somehow, just before he went to sleep, Link knew he would meet the Jedi again, as well as the two Saiyan warriors. He didn't know how, but he'd meet them....and he fell into a deep, restful sleep. 

EPILOUGE 

The dark figure climbed out of the moat of the castle, relieved to be alive. He'd have to reapply his infamous red and black face paint...but that was fine. He'd do whatever it took to get back at those two Saiyans, as well as those Jedi. And that little fairy boy, too. One thing this man always lived by: no one who crosses the great Darth Maul ever escapes his grasp. 

THE END 

What'd you think? E-mail me with you thoughts on my story...improvements that you think could be made, what you liked, what you didn't like...anything at all you feel needs to be said, email it to me at: 

morphius904@hotmail.com 

Okay? Thanks! Bye! 

--Morphius904 


End file.
